Some basic tips
Here are some tips to help you you started. Note: This mod will only allow you to make several basic tools which you will need to craft more items such as diamond armor or iron tools. First off: you will have to gather some starting items. like you normaly would have done if this was just your normal survival single player world. Gather some wood, wool, food, cobblestone/metal ores (including the new copper and tin ore) and some fur (gathered from killing animals or monsters). Build yourself a shelter to keep those nasty creepers from getting to you while you are crafting. Now be sure to have all the essential tools to survive as well as a hammer, some nails, and a knife (wooden/stone/iron). Now start by crafting the workbench's you will need. (furnace, anvil, crafting table, tailor, smelter and tanner) Tanner: For crafting animal/monster fur to leather Anvil: For smithing metal tools/armor/wepons. Smelter: For smelting copper and tin ingots/bars to bronze ingots/bars. Tailor: For crafting non metal armor. So now that you've gathered the items and built all the available workbenches, you probably want to start crafting yourself some armor, weapons or tools with the materials that you have gathered so far. For this, you will have to make some crafting recipes. Simply make a scroll by placing 1 piece of paper or leather in your crafting window. You will get 2 scrolls for each leather and 1 scroll for each paper. Leather Recipe Scroll.png Papper Recipe Scroll.png >You can make leather by putting any kind of fur into the top slot of the tannery table and then put a wood,cobbelstone or iron knife in the bottom slot. It works like a furnace and will stop if there is no more fur or the knife gets destroyed. Then put that scroll in the middle of your crafting window and suround it with 4 items to create a crafting recipe. Scroll+4 fur(cow or creeper fur)/leather/metal ingots will get you a armor recipe of that type. note: You can only craft the armor you surrounded the recipe with, e.g. you can't create a iron armor with an diamond armor recipe. Also there are recipes for the bronze, copper and tin armor but you can't create the armor itself. Scroll+4 tool's (wood or stone tools only) will get you a tool recipe. With this recipe you can now craft higher tool's than wood or cobbelstone. Shovel Recipe -Crafting-.gif Pickaxe Recipe -Crafting-.gif Hoe Recipe -Crafting-.gif Axe Recipe -Crafting-.gif Scroll+4 wepons (wood or stone swords only) will get you a sword recipe. with this you can now craft higher wepon's than wood or cobbelstone. Now that you have the recipes what do you need to do then? Well lets say you want to make a iron pickaxe to finally get those diamond ores that you found earlier. Simply go to your anvil. put your hammer in the hammer slot in the anvil. Put the pickaxe recipe that you have made in the crafting recipe slot(located above the hammer slot) and then make a iron pickaxe like you would normaly do in the crafting window. The same also applys to making armor or weapons. Same logic with crafting leather items but they are created in the tailor and with a nail instead of a hammer. You can find a example picture on the top of the page on how to craft a bronze pickaxe. If you have trouble with finding out how to craft workbenches just look it up on the wiki in the blocks category. Category:Tutorials